Joss Protestant
Human male, born 2 Win'yet, LY 896, in Triscot, to Spivin and Athak. Older brother of Thew and Lia. Spirit-talker and writer. Joss, like his father, is a spirit-talker (as is his brother). Also like his brother, he enjoys both reading and writing adventure stories (as well as other literary genres; among his favorite Terran books are "The Brothers Karamazov," which was loaned to him by Kuris Aletheia, who had named one of his sons Karamazov, and "The Lord of the Rings," which was loaned to him by Darius Lonewander). The entire family is considered intelligent and affable by everyone who knows them. However, in 903, when Joss was just seven years old, his clan (led by Adam of Triscot) opposed the Coming of the Order. The final major battle of the war, the Battle of Triscot, was fought on the clan's estate. Until 912, it was believed that the children of the clan had been sent to live in secret with various foster families, prior to the battle; and that all the adults who had been on the estate at the time had been killed. In truth, while some members of the clan (including Joss's mother) had actually been killed in the battle, many of them actually went into hiding, including the children. When the surname law was passed in 904, the two surviving members of the clan (who hadn't been on the estate during the battle), Darius and West both chose the name "Lonewander." Their relatives, who the two of them thought dead, heard of this, and took on the name Lonewander, themselves. That is, most of them; Joss's father, brother, and sister all took the name "Protestant," a name common to various people who had been involved in the Protestant Movement, as Joss's father had been. During the years between 903 and 912, Joss became good friends with his cousin Nelly, who was also a spirit-talker. Of course, he was well liked by everyone in his family. And when he got older, both he and Nelly would spend much of their time not only discussing theological matters, but also looking after the younger children in the clan. Still, Joss, and the entire clan, wished to someday be able to come out of hiding, and enjoy all the world had to offer. Their wish came true in 912, largely through the efforts of Joss's cousin (and Nelly's brother), Darius. The group he was forming at the time, known as The Chaos, was initially meant to be a rebellion. However, they eventually changed their minds, and ended up helping Poss Primus fight the forces of The Cabal and Demos Royal, when the latter refused to give up the throne, upon losing the election for monarch to Quinn Darkstrider. It was shortly before the Chaos War that Darius's clan came out of hiding. The following year, Triscot seceded from the Second Order and became the capital of the United Villages of the Chaos. It was during the time between the end of the Chaos War and the founding of the UVC, that Joss traveled with his brother, who was an adventurer. But after awhile, Joss decided the adventuring lifestyle wasn't for him, and he returned to Triscot. By 914, he had taken a position as a junior spirit-talker in a local church, after his father had become a vice-bishop there. At the same time, he began attending a local school, and obtained an adult license, with three stamps: physical, spiritual, and emotional. He graduated in 916, obtaining his final stamp: educational. Joss continues to write fiction, as well as hoping to someday have some of his conversations with spirits published in the O'Gas. See also *Lonewander clan Category:People